Harry Potter y el secreto de la magia
by ArwenCT
Summary: Tras los sucesos acaecidos en su quinto curso, Harry conocerá sus herencias y deberá descubrir y controlar el secreto de la magia, si desea ganar la guerra contra Voldemort.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1: El Principio del Fin

Era una noche normal, con una luna normal que iluminaba suavemente la normal ciudad de Surrey, en el que había un barrio absolutamente normal, con casas normales, como las que había en la normal y respetable calle de Privet Drive, y en el Nº 4 de esa calle habitaba la normal familia de los Dursley, pero lo que muy poca gente sabía (para fortuna de Petunia Dursley, la abnegada madre y ama de casa, que no soportaría verse criticada durante las reuniones para tomar el té) es que allí habitaba una persona que no era nada normal, pasando desde la lechuza blanca que se encontraba en esa habitación, hasta la extraña cicatriz que tenía en la frente.

El muchacho al que nos referimos, con un ingobernable pelo negro y una delgadez enfermiza, estaba sumido, a juzgar por su agitación, en una dolorosa pesadilla…

_Estaba en un pasillo oscuro, avanzando, llegó a una gran sala con un arco del cual colgaba un raído velo. De improviso, en la sala aparecieron Sirius y Bellatrix, repitiendo la fatídica escena de una semana atrás, cuando Sirius atravesó el velo... para no volver. _

_Apareció en una nueva estancia, esta era completamente blanca, y como si de la postrer despedida y salutación de los actores al público en pie tras una sublime representación teatral se tratase, se encontraban ante él Sirius, Bellatrix, Hermione y Lupin, cuyas caras poseían una sombría apariencia que contrastaba con la luminosidad de la estancia. _

_-Te lo dije, Harry, te dije que era una trampa- decía Hermione._

_-¿Qué pasa el pequeño bebé Potter echa de menos a su perrito?- apostillaba la voz estridente de Bellatrix, _

_Mientras Harry desesperado tapaba sus oídos con las manos - NOO, CALLAOS- gritaba. _

_-Por tu culpa -acusaba Lupin- perdí a dos de mis amigos, ¡y ahora mataste a Sirius!. _

_-yo pensaba que me querías Harry -incriminaba Sirius- ¡y mírame! Estoy muerto, muerto por tu culpa._

_En estos instantes Harry se hallaba en el suelo, convertido en una masa sollozante "parad ya por favor"-suplicaba-"ya no puedo más"._

_De nuevo, una nueva habitación, esta estaba construida en piedra, ya mohosa por el tiempo, con manchas de sangre en las paredes y en el suelo, el miedo y la tristeza predominaban en la atmósfera, como si las paredes hubieran sido testigos mudos de crueles asesinatos y torturas; al final de la lúgubre habitación iluminada solo por antorchas, había un trono de piedra, con serpientes talladas como patas y reposabrazos, en este trono se encontraba Lord Voldemort, con una cruel sonrisa pintada en su reptiliana cara. _

_-¿Qué te ha parecido mi pequeña función de teatro, Potter? ¿No es excelsa?._

_-Vete al infierno, Tom. _

_-No no no, Potter, respuesta incorrecta. ¡Crucio!._

_Harry cayó al suelo mientras profería un grito desgarrador,_

_-Te daré una nueva oportunidad Potter, únete a mí y conseguirás más poder del que soñaste jamás, o seguirás viendo la muerte de tu padrino y amigos hasta que desesperes tanto que te suicides- dijo Voldemort._

_-Nunca me uniré a ti, Riddle, ¡NUNCA!- gritó Harry, _

_-Muy bien Potter, tú lo has querido, que tengas dulces sueños a partir de aquí, Potter, dulces sueños._

Harry se incorporó de su cama sudoroso y jadeante, con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos verdes y recorriendo sus mejillas; Hedwig, su fiel lechuza ululó suavemente, con sus ambarinos ojos mirándole en forma de pregunta silenciosa.

-Estoy bien Hedwig, solo es otra pesadilla –decía Harry mientras abría la ventana- anda, ve a cazar algo que llevas todo la tarde encerrada. Harry se quedó apoyado en la ventana mientras veía a Hedwig volar más y más lejos hasta transformarse en una pequeña mancha blanca en el firmamento. Estaba muy cansado, unas profundas ojeras delataban que no había podido dormir mucho tiempo, sin embargo, tenía miedo a volver a dormir, Voldemort tenía razón si seguía mucho tiempo así acabaría por volverse loco.

- y encima está la maldita profecía – susurró irónicamente. "…y uno de los dos deberá morir a manos del otro, pues ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras el otro siga con vida…" esa frase le daba vueltas a Harry desde que salió del despacho del director – como si no tuviera bastante con mi vida, encima me tengo que cargar al capullo de Tom…

-¡CHICO, BAJA A CENAR, con este grito Tía Petunia interrumpió las divagaciones de Harry. Lenta y pesadamente Harry bajó las escaleras donde se topó con la cría de ballena asesina que se estaba convirtiendo su primo

-Eh anormal –dijo Dudley- quita de mi camino, o la próxima vez que salgas de casa mi pandilla te dará una paliza.

Llegó a la cocina, puso la mesa y mientras revolvía su mísera ración de comida.

-Chico –le espetó Vernon- come, que no quiero a los anormales de tus amigos por aquí porque no te estés alimentando bien.

-Sí, señor-le contestó con voz monótona Harry mientras engullía su porción de comida. Se levantó, lavó los platos de la cena y se dirigió a su habitación.

Una vez allí, recordó que pasado mañana debía mandarle una carta al profesor Lupin, para contarle como estaba. Decidió que como siempre le mandaba la misma respuesta, la escribiría hoy, se sentó frente al escritorio y comenzó a escribir.

_Hola Remus,_

_¿Cómo estás, yo estoy bien, ninguna novedad._

_Adiós, Harry._

En cuanto terminó la carta, quedó dormido sobre el escritorio por el cansancio.

_Se encontraba en el infinito, un enorme vacío de color blanco. Vio aproximarse a una figura, que a medida que se acercaba tomaba forma de un anciano con una barba blanca andando con una larga vara blanca y vestido con una túnica azul._

_-Hola joven Harry – dijo el anciano._

_-¿Qui…Quien es usted?¿Y que hace aquí?¿Y como sabe mi nombre?-dijo anonadado Harry_

_-Las preguntas una a una por favor, verás Harry, a mi me llamaban Mirddin Emrys en mi época, aunque tu me conocerás como Merlín, y la razón por la que te conozco es porque tu eres mis descendiente y heredero, y no solo mío sino también de Godric y Helga – respondió amablemente Merlín que al ver que Harry permanecía en estado de shock, apareció dos sillones cómodos y una pequeña mesita con el té servido._

_-So…so...soy… el…el…he…hederedo…heredo…heredero…d...de…Mer…Merlín –tartamudeó Harry._

_-Y el de Gryffindor y Hufflepuff, muchacho, no te olvides._

_-Ah – atino a decir Harry, mientras caía sorprendido en el sillón._

_-Veras Harry, he venido porque deberás entrenar los poderes que van a despertar en ti, pero sobretodo he venido para ayudarte a vencer en esta guerra –dijo Merlín- y para darte consejo._

_-Entiendo –dijo Harry con el semblante serio- y qué debería hacer según tú._

_-Deberás perfeccionar tu oclumancia, estudiar lo que has dado hasta ahora y hacer ejercicio físico para fortalecerte, antes deberás salir de aquí, encontrar un piso en Londres, tu padrino debió de dejarte uno, te enseñaré un par de hechizos y encantamientos para proteger la casa y ocultarla. En cuanto llegues a Londres, iremos al Callejón Diagon podemos encontrar muchas cosas interesantes allí, y tienes que tomar tus herencias en posesión, después pasaremos al Callejón Knockturn, sin olvidar el mundo muggle. Cuando termines parte del entrenamiento, irás a Camelot, a medida que vayamos avanzando te seguiré explicando más cosas. Ah, se me olvidaba, no puedes ganar esta guerra solo Harry, necesitaras forjar alianzas con las criaturas mágicas, ellas te pueden enseñar muchas cosas._

_-OK- dijo anonadado Harry._

_-Por cierto, tus padres y Sirius te mandan muchos recuerdos, que no te culpes por su muerte y sobretodo que le patees el trasero escamoso a Tommy. Mientras perfeccionas la oclumancia, aquí tienes una poción para dormir sin sueños que durará un mes más o menos y que tiene la cualidad de hacer irrastreable la magia que hagas con la varita– contó Merlín._

_-Pero Merlín ¿como me va a dar tiempo a hacer tanto en vacaciones?-preguntó Harry_

_-Llámame abuelo si quieres Harry y veras en Camelot, donde iremos después, pasa el tiempo mas rápido que en el mundo real, a la muerte de Arturo, transporté la isla a una dimensión paralela donde transcurre el tiempo de manera de que si aquí pasa un mes, en Camelot pasan 10 años. _

_-Entonces abuelo, ¿a qué esperamos?_

_-Ese es el espíritu muchacho, ponte este colgante, que me permitirá que hable contigo mentalmente, y este anillo, para que todos sepan que eres mi heredero._

_-¿y que hacemos con la Orden de Fénix?-preguntó Harry _

_-Verás, el camino que sigue la orden no es el adecuado para ganar la guerra. Dumbledore es muy manipulador y no nos podemos fiar de él, además tengo el presentimiento de que si tu sobrevivieras a la batalla final contra Voldemort, el te hubiera matado o te hubiera encerrado en Azkaban o en San Mungo. Ahora Harry, vas a despertar, empaca las cosas y vayamos a Londres y recuerda que aunque no esté contigo físicamente lo estoy mentalmente._

_-De acuerdo abuelo._

Harry despertó por primera vez de forma descansada, y, aunque no se creía lo del sueño, vio el anillo en su mano, y palpó el colgante entre sus ropas.

-Abuelo, abuelo ¿me oyes?-preguntó Harry

-Tranquilo Harry, no fue un sueño, estoy dentro de tu mente y ya sabía que se me olvidaba algo, si es que la edad es muy mala, me estoy haciendo viejo, tendría que haber investigado eso de la piedra filosofal y lo peor de todo es que ya no se me levanta como antes…

-erm, esto… abuelo ¿Qué se te había olvidado? – decía Harry intentando disimular su risa.

-Ahh, si tu padrino y tu padre me dijeron que cambiaras de aspecto y que comenzaras a ligarte a las chicas que para eso eres descendiente de Cassanova porque eso entra dentro del espíritu de los merodeadores, que le gastes bromas a los Slytherins y sobre todo a Snivellus y Sirius añade que dentro de que heredas está su moto y el diario de los merodeadores, que los cuides mas que a tu propia vida – soltó de carrerilla Merlín.

-Lo de las bromas es fácil, pero ¿las chicas? Si tengo más mala suerte que nadie y además, ¿Quién las entiende?-dijo sonrojado Harry.

-Tranquilo, chaval, aquí tienes a todo un profesional, ¿Por qué te crees que Morgana, mi esposa, quería castrarme?- dijo jovialmente Merlín.

-erm, de acuerdo abuelo, erm, creo que, si eso, acudiré a ti en calidad de alumno en lo sentimental, si- dijo nervioso Harry

-bien muchacho, ahora empácalo todo y vayámonos - agregó Merlín – ahora que está ese tal Mundungus de guardia.

Harry metió unos libros y la jaula de Hedwig, y sacó su capa invisible, pues desde que llegó a Privet Drive se dedicó a pasar las horas muertas encima de su cama. Un ulular molesto le sobresaltó, era Hedwig que le miraba de una forma desaprobadora,

-Calma Hedwig, esto es algo que debo de hacer –dijo Harry- porque no vas y me esperas en el callejón Diagon, así llamaremos menos la atención, además te prometo que cuando entremos en la tienda de mascotas te compro las chucherías lechuciles que tanto te gusta – Hedwig viéndose superada en argumentos salió por la ventana camino del callejón Diagon ululando alegremente. Harry entonces, encogió su baúl y bajó a la salita donde se encontraban los Dursley viendo la tele antes del desayuno.

-Maldito anormal ¿que haces aquí?- bramó Vernon

-Vengo a ofrecerles un trato muy beneficioso para ambos – replicó tranquilamente Harry

-Habla muchacho- gruñó Vernon

-Ustedes no le dicen a nadie que me marché de aquí, y yo me voy por el resto del verano- dijo Harry.

-hmpf, ¿seguro que esos anormales de tus amigos no nos harán nada?-preguntó Vernon

-Absolutamente nada- aseguró Harry – únicamente os pido un favor.

-Habla – dijo contrariado Vernon

-Necesito que me lleves a Londres, después de eso prometo no volver a molestaros en lo que resta de verano- contestó una sonrisita irónica

-Sube al coche, muchacho- replicó Vernon

-Da gusto hacer tratos contigo tío Vernon- murmuró mientras se dirigía al garaje.

Una vez en Londres, y ataviado con una sudadera con capucha, "cortesía" de su primo Dudley, Harry se dirigió al Caldero Chorreante con la capucha puesta para no ser reconocido, pidió a Tom que le abriera el acceso al Callejón Diagon cosa que este hizo no sin cierto recelo.

Observó todas las tiendas, tomando nota mentalmente de las cosas que necesitaba, mientras se dirigía al Gringotts tatareando alegremente, de repente se topó con una vorágine de personas que peleaban por entrar en una tienda en cuyo cartel rezaba: Sortilegios Weasley, bromas para todas las ocasiones. Harry sonrió para sus adentros mientras pasaba por delante de la tienda.

Una vez en Gringotts, se dirigió al mostrador,

-Buenos días, vengo a tomar posesión de mi herencia – dijo Harry

-Para eso deberá hablar con el jefe de sección Tssadi, tercer mostrador a la derecha – contestó agriamente el duende.

-Gracias – replicó irónicamente Harry, mientras se dirigía al mostrador señalado, en el que se encontraba un pálido duende de mediana edad con gafas revisando un legajo de papeles – hola, ¿el señor Tssadi?

-Sí, ¿que desea? – repuso Tssadi sin levantar la vista

-Deseo tomar mi herencia – respondió Harry

-¿Nombre?

-Potter, Harry Potter – susurró tranquilamente, Tssadi palideció si es que podía palidecer más y con un tartamudeó,

-¿Pot…Potter, por favor acompáñeme al despacho del jefe de Gringotts, el señor Malickud. Harry sonrió mientras seguía al atolondrado duende, llegaron a unas suntuosas puertas dobles de roble, con el escudo de Gringotts tallado, las manijas de las puertas labradas en oro y delicadamente ornamentadas con diamantes.

-Vaya con los duendes – comentó Merlín, quien hasta entonces había permanecido callado – yo me acuerdo de cuando esto no era más que un par de piedras mal apiladas y esa puerta tres tablas de madera.

Harry le iba responder cuando la puerta se abrió dando paso a un duende armado que le hizo pasar al despacho. El despacho era el típico de un jefe de banco importante, mullidas alfombras persas, delicados tapices colgados de las paredes, y un escritorio de Luis XIV, con sillas a juego. Detrás del escritorio se hallaba un duende anciano, con una mirada penetrante y parecía que no compartía la animadversión típica de los duendes para con los magos.

-Adelante señor Potter, acomódese – dijo afablemente

-Llámeme Harry a secas, por favor – respondió acongojado Harry ante tanto lujo.

- Muy bien Harry – contestó con una sonrisa Malickud – creo recordar, si no me equivoco, que ha venido a tomar posesión de su herencia, ¿no es así?

-Así es.

-Bien, por favor derrame una gota de sangre sobre este pergamino – le dijo alargándole un viejo pergamino y una aguja. Harry lo hizo, saliendo en letras de sangre todas las líneas familiares de las que heredaba.

-mmm, así que usted desciende del mismísimo Merlín ¿eh, ¡vaya que sorpresa! Creíamos que la línea de los Lioncourt acabó con la desgraciada desaparición del señor Lestat, además del ser el beneficiario de la herencia del Sr. Black. Muy bien señor Potter Black Emrys de Lioncourt, - dijo sacando un grueso fajo de papeles del escritorio- aquí tiene todas sus posesiones detalladamente listadas.

Harry vio la lista:

Cámaras de Gringotts, sin tasar las joyas y artículos

-Nº 001: 345.278.935.012 galeones

-Nº 003: 2.323.487.872 galeones

-Nº 004: 2.394.787.263 galeones

-Nº 012: 324.425.700 galeones

-Nº 711: 9.992.374 galeones

-Nº 687: 239.840 galeones

----------------------------------------------

Total: 350.331.868.061 galeones

Propiedades

- 1 piso en Londres

- 2 casas en Londres

- 1 mansión en el valle de Godric

- Un palacio en Venecia

- Un castillo en Francia

- Diversos pisos en Nueva York, California, Escocia y Argentina.

-Un edificio en París.

Acciones:

-15 Gringotts

-50 del Profeta

-25 de San Mungo

-2 compañías de fabricación de escobas

-Diversas acciones en empresas muggles

-15 de Manchester United

Resto de Pertenencias:

-Libros

-Pinturas

-Armas

-Una moto

-2 coches

-Joyas (sin cuantificar)

Decir que quedó impresionado tras ver su herencia es poco, Malickud esperó a que se le pasase el shock inicial. Tras esperar un rato, Harry reaccionó,

-Bien, necesito una lista completa de todos libros que hay, al igual que de las armas, además me gustaría saber si hay algún modo de pagar sin llevar el dinero encima tanto en el mundo mágico como en el muggle- dijo Harry

-No hay ningún problema, aunque tardaremos en hacer el listado completo, para pagar en el mundo mágico disponemos de un talonario con el 3 de comisión y de una tarjeta de crédito con la misma comisión – respondió Malickud - ¿eso es todo?

-Por el momento sí- comentó pensativo Harry – espero que nos volvamos a ver, Malickud.

-Será un placer, Harry, será un placer.

Harry se dirigió a la salida de Gringotts, inspiró profundamente y dijo,

-Esto es el principio del fin

-Ambos concordamos en eso, Harry, ambos lo hacemos – susurró Merlín.

Dudas, sugerencias, felicitaciones o tomatazos en un rewiew o a mi correo.

Un Besote muy grande a todos, y espero que os este gustando.


	2. De compras y Hogar, dulce Hogar

_Disclaimer: Tooodo lo que se reconozca pertenece a JK Rowling y a la Warner. Esto es aplicable de ahora en adelante para todo el fanfiction, incluido el primer capitulo._

Capítulo 2: De compras y Hogar, dulce hogar 

Harry salió de Gringotts pensativo sobre su destino y sobre la misión que se impuso como meta, unir a todas las especies del mundo mágico, derribar la discriminación, llegar al Momento en el que se dejaba de ser un hombre, un centauro o un licántropo, para convertirse en seres humanos, que aman, sienten y piensan sea cual sea su condición y raza.

Los momentos se marchitan en el pasado, no vuelven los instantes que se fueron porque este todo en un retorno perdurable sino porque somos capaces de repetirlos por medio de la evocación, no hay retorno, sino repetición. Sin embargo las ideas que mueven los espíritus permanecen como fértiles semillas hasta que otra alma diferente a través del tiempo cree en ellas y germinan.

Harry no era ninguno de esos grandes hombres con grandes ejércitos que intentaron lo mismo, él, simplemente, era él y buscaría su meta a su manera. Quizás lo lograra , quizás no, pero sabía que tendría que tropezar muchas veces, y levantarse otras tantas, sin jamás rendirse; y sabía que todo eso quedaría en el pasado y con el paso del tiempo solo se le recordaría como una leyenda, no como una persona más, lo que le llenaba de amargura porque la fuerza que tantas veces admiramos en los héroes no se encuentra en los músculos o en la ligereza de pensamiento, sino en nuestra alma, en todas y en la de cada uno, cualquiera podría ser un héroe, si mantiene firme sus ideas y esta dispuesto a levantarse tantas veces como sea necesario, y eso es algo que debería permanecer en la memoria de los humanos como parte del legado que ellos nos dejan. Porque a lo mejor conocemos las historias de los grandes generales, ¿pero acaso conocemos el nombre del que luchó en su ejercito, el que verdaderamente consiguió la victoria, aquel que teniendo el enemigo a sus espaldas dio la vuelta para rescatar a un hermano de batalla?

Unas pequeñitas lucecitas multicolores de neón brillaban en un escaparate.

Saliendo de su ensoñación, Harry contempló el Callejón Diagon con la emoción de un adolescente con la paga ardiendo en sus bolsillos en un centro comercial. Aún sabiendo que debería entrar en todas las tiendas para comprar las cosas necesarias para su entrenamiento, estaba indeciso sobre que tienda empezar, de repente un borrón blanco desciende del cielo y se posa en su hombro,

-¡Hedwig, hola pequeña – dijo Harry con alegría – llegas justo a tiempo, ¿por qué tienda empezamos? No sé por cual tengo que empezar.

Un ulular indignado resonó en sus oídos,

-Vale, vale, tú ganas empezaremos por la tienda de mascotas para comprarte tus chucherías –dijo Harry – y de paso comprarme otra lechuza que no sea tan gruñona – murmuró a continuación.

Pero esas palabras no escaparon de los aguzados oídos de la lechuza, ganándose un ulular furioso y un merecido (y doloroso) picotazo en la oreja.

-Ouch!

Harry (y Hedwig) se dirigieron a la ya mencionada tienda, una vez dentro Harry observaba las distintas especies que había en la tienda hasta que su vista se topó con perrito de aspecto mimoso, suave, color blanco con ojos de un color azul cielo, se dirigía a acariciarlo cuando el perrito se lanzó contra su mano dejándole una marca roja. Mirando debajo de la caja del cabronazo y ya no tan mimoso perrito, Harry vio que no era un perrito, sino un cachorro de lobo polar. Harry aún dolido de la mordedura fue al mostrador para comprar las golosinas lechuciles que tanto ansiaba su lechuza, cuando por sorpresa apareció un rubio engominado por la puerta, Draco Malfoy. El engominado se dirigió a la jaula del lobo, y sin mediar acción alguna por parte del rubio, el cachorro se lanzó a su cara, dejándole varios arañazos y algún que otro mordisco, provocando la huida despavorida de Draco.

-Hola ¿desea algo? – dijo el dependiente

-Sí, ese lobo de ahí – dijo Harry, después de un picotazo a su oreja añadió – y una bolsa de chucherías lechuciles.

-Le advierto que ese lobo es muy peligroso – contestó el dependiente

-Tranquilo – dijo con una sonrisa maquiavélica – seguro que ese lobo y yo nos vamos a llevar muy bien.

-Lo que usted quiera – dijo el dependiente – aquí tiene al lobo, lo necesario para su manutención y una bolsa de chucherías

Harry iba a pagar cuando se le ocurrió una idea,

-Disculpe, pero la tienda no tendrá hechizos de grabación ¿verdad?

-Sí, ¿pero cual es el motivo de la pregunta? – dijo extrañado el dependiente

-¿Habría alguna manera de conseguir una grabación de la tienda desde hace unos tres minutos hasta ahora?

-Un momento – respondió el dependiente, a los dos minutos regresó con una pequeña esfera de cristal – todo es 150 galeones con 3 knuts.

-Muchas gracias – dijo Harry mientras ponía una correa al lobo y salía de la tienda.

Con una sonrisa en los labios, Harry se dirigió a su siguiente parada: la tienda de Madame Malkin. En la tienda solo se hallaban dos ancianas con pinta de ser muy cotillas y dos jóvenes muchachas que dejaron a Harry con cara de ido.

-Buenas – dijo Harry con la sonrisa marca Potter-Black Nº 3 modelo galanazo nº de patente 239818.

-Hola- respondieron las dos al unísono.

-Me llamo Evans, James Evans, a vuestro servicio miladys, ¿con quien tengo el honor de hablar? – repuso Harry con la misma sonrisa

-Michelle Parker – dijo una morena de ojos azules muy claros en donde se podían apreciar manchas de color marrón, verdes y amarillas.

-Rachel Sunders – dijo la otra morena de ojos negros.

-Un placer miladys – contestó Harry – necesitaría varias túnicas, tanto de uso diario como de gala.

-Bien James- dijo Michelle – pasa al probador donde te midamos.

Harry pasó al probador, sin saber que las dos chicas lo miraban no sin cierta lujuria, que tras ver como desaparecía Harry tras la cortinilla se miraron y esbozaron una sonrisa no exenta de peligro para Harry.

Harry estaba en bóxer negros esperando a que Michelle y Rachel llegaran con la cinta métrica, Hedwig se posó en una farola fuera de la tienda y el lobo correteaba por la tienda como amo y señor. Las chicas midieron a Harry y le aconsejaron sobre que colores combinar. Harry al fin se decidió por tres túnicas diarias de color azul marino y dos túnicas de gala, una negra con arabescos en dorado en los bordes de la túnica y otra de color sangre con un león rampante en negro con los ojos en color dorado, situado en la parte derecha de delante de la túnica, con la cola rodeando la cintura para acabar en la espalda.

Después de haber pagado, con la factura en la mano, Harry se acordó de que en el mundo mágico no daban facturas, así que abrió el papelito y allí estaba la dirección flu de las dos chicas con dos marcas de pintalabios debajo. Harry se sonrojó violentamente y Merlín quien había estado callado hasta entonces dijo,

-Vaya con el cassanova, me descuido un momento y ya está ligando, y para colmo de dos en dos.

-Abuelo…-murmuró Harry- para ya

-Vale, vale, si no hay quien te diga nada- respondió Merlín, mientras llegaban a una tienda de pociones- mira, tienes que comprar un set de pociones de grado maestro, para practicar las pociones que vayas aprendiendo, también tendrás que aprender las pociones anticonceptivas, tigre.

-¡Abuelo!

-Buenos días, ¿en que puedo ayudarle?- dijo el dependiente extrañado de ver a una persona discutir consigo misma.

-Sí, quiero un set de pociones de grado maestro- dijo sonrojado Harry

-¿no será usted un enviado de los gemelos Weasley que quieren experimentar para sus productos, verdad? Ya les he dicho que este set no es para jugar, tiene cosas muy peligrosas.

-No no no, mi maestro particular de pociones dice que ya puedo usar este set – mintió a medias Harry.

-Mmm, de acuerdo te lo venderé – dijo mirando suspicazmente a Harry.

-Muchas gracias – dijo Harry, mientras salía de la tienda en dirección de la librería,

-No vayas a la librería, tigre – los mejores libros están en el callejón Knockturn y aun lo tienes la lista de los libros para Hogwarts.

-Deja – de – llamarme – tigre, viejo verde – contestó Harry – y ahora que hemos terminado todo lo que teníamos que hacer aquí, vamos a la tienda de escobas y después al piso.

-¿Vas a llamar a las chicas?

-¡Abuelo!

Una vez dentro de la tienda, Harry admiró una escoba totalmente negra con reflejos plateados, cuyo rótulo decía:

_La nueva escoba 2K (KamiKaze) con un pico de velocidad de 450 km/h y pasa de 0 a 100 km/h en 0.5 segundos. Su ligereza (menos de 500 gramos, su excelente maniobrabilidad y su velocidad, la hacen perfecta para cualquier buscador que busque emociones fuertes y no le tenga aprecio a su vida. Fabricada en madera de ciprés italiano, la proveen de una excelente aerodinámica. Viene con juego de protectores._

Harry no lo dudó, y compró la escoba, tras firmar un contrato en el que por el cual excluía de toda responsabilidad a la empresa. Con la escoba debajo del brazo, Hedwig al hombro, un lobo atado con una cadena, y varios paquetes, Harry abandonó el callejón Diagon con bastantes más cosas que con las que había entrado.

Harry tomó un taxi a la dirección de su nueva casa, era un edificio antiguo situado en el centro de la ciudad. Cuando abrió la puerta de lo que resultó ser un ático de dos pisos, Harry se encontró… con un verdadero desastre. Decenas de botellas de bebidas alcohólicas se encontraban esparcidas por el piso, debajo de una gran capa de polvo; en la cocina una masa verde que parecía que estaba viva, surgía del fregadero, restos de tortillas decoraban el techo, un libro de "Como cocinar mágicamente en diez días" había sido estrellado contra la pared, atravesando esta y yendo a parar un cuarto de baño con jacuzzi, con otra sustancia verde con pelo, prima hermana de la que se encontraba en la cocina, los espejos rotos y una puerta destrozada que conducía a la ultima estancia del piso: la habitación. La habitación, bueno la habitación, el resto del piso comparado con la habitación era una portada de una revista de interiorismo: dulces pegados a las sabanas, condones usados repartidos por toda la habitación, etc. Harry, como es de suponer, quedó un poco impresionado, Merlín dijo,

-Hostias, si esto esta peor que de cuando me tiré a las sirenas de los pantanos de las Tierras Altas; mejor dicho, está como si Ernesto de Hannover se hubiera tirado aquí a las sirenas.

-Esto… abuelo… mejor lo dejamos para otro día- contestó Harry asustado- Tendremos que limpiar todo esto- comentó resignado.

-¡¿Tendremos, Harry no es por molestar pero me acaban de llamar para un consejo de espíritus, ya sabes con esto de ser tan famoso… ¡Bueno, ahora después vendré- replicó Merlín muy apresurado

-¡¿Abuelo!- preguntó Harry esperando respuesta

-….

-¡Se lo creyó! – dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa, mientras el lobo peleaba con la cosa verde del baño - ¡Fregotego! ¡Reparo!

Y todas las cosas se arreglaron y se limpiaron. Harry desapareció todas las paredes del cuarto excepto las del baño y duplicó una mesa de la cocina para poner barra americana, dejando un amplio espacio uniendo todas las estancias de la casa en uno, el parquet de madera de arce, contrastaba con la madera de ébano utilizada en los muebles, la cama era una única pieza de madera con una elevación, para el colchón y parecía una cama japonesa; el resto de los muebles tenían un estilo antiguo que combinaba con la sobriedad de la casa. Dirigiéndose a la terraza y esperándose un desastre peor que en la casa, Harry se topó con un verdadero paraíso, los rosales ofrecían sus rosas rojas, amarillas y blancas como tributo al cielo azul, una pequeña cascada vertía sus aguas límpidas en una charca, contrastando con la ruidosa ciudad, el jardín era un pequeño remanso de paz, cuyo silencio era solo interrumpido por el chiar de las aves que encontraban allí su refugio, pequeñas hadas multicolores se escondían cuando Harry posaba en ellas su mirada, jazmines y buganvillas trepaban por las paredes, donde colgaban gárgolas como protegiendo el lugar, exhalando su penetrante aroma, el césped fresco y brillante era el tapiz donde se encontraba esta maravilla.

-Bonito jardín – comentó Merlín

-Hasta que vuelves – dijo Harry - ¿por qué esta el jardín tan perfecto y no se oye la ciudad?

-Las hadas cuidan del jardín a cambio de que mantengas su hogar y varios hechizos aíslan este lugar, por cierto, no hace falta que apliques ningún hechizo para proteger la casa, tenía una variante del hechizo fidelius que solo al entrar, te convirtió en el guardián de la casa – respondió Merlín – por cierto, ¿querrías ponerle un nombre al chucho ese que le está ladrando a las gárgolas que si se despiertan se van a cabrear?

-Ups – dijo mientras corría hacía el lobo- ven aquí pequeño gamberro, ¿Qué te parece si te llamamos Colmillo?- preguntó, mientras Colmillo dio un ladrido de afirmación.

-¿Y ahora? – dijo Merlín con una sonrisilla- ¿Vas a llamar a las de la tienda, tigre?

-¡Abuelo!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Notas de autor: Bueno, aquí está la segunda parte del fic. Espero que os guste tanto como os ha gustado el primer capítulo y ya sabéis: Rewiews!

**Shadim**: Pues verás, imagino que la parte de las herencias que creo que no conoces es la de Lioncourt ¿Verdad, ese apellido proviene de Lestat de Lioncourt, un famoso vampiro de las cronicas vampiricas de Anne Rice que tendrá mucho influencia en lo que pase con Harry.(Me vas a poner roja)

**anita**** potter**: Respecto a las parejas del fic, aún no lo he decidido, aunque va a ser difícil que siga las parejas del 6º libro, más que nada porque no lo leí, y me niego a leerlo, aparte de que si Harry va a entrenar a Camelot, la diferencia de edad que tenga con Ginny sería muy grande.

**derichbin:** me alegra que te guste la historia y sí, yo no me trago lo del sexto libro más que nada porque no me trago eso de Harry no odie a Dumbledore por todo lo que le ha hecho.

**Daniel**: Tan normal me pareció tu normal broma que normalmente agradezco tu normal review. Un besazo por México.

**Lily Magicmind:** Yo tambien coincido en la misma opinión que tienes sobre el dinero, pero por desgracia es el motor del mundo junto al petroleo, asi que Harry necesitara de todo lo posible para pelear y el dinero es fundamental.

**Aliena88: ** teóricamente Harry va a estar allí 1 mes, y acabaría con 26 años, peeeeeero algo pasará ¿qué? Sigue leyendo y lo descubriras.

Ahora, opiniones para el fic:

¿Qué personaje preferís (que tenga unos 19 años) como pareja de Harry o me desarrollo yo uno?

metiendole un poco de caña, ¿subo el rating y meto un poco de lima-limon?

Atentamente, Moon vs Moony

AVISO A TODOS: SI LO DESEAIS, PODEIS AGREGARME AL VUESTRO MSN. TENEIS LA DIRECCIÓN EN MI PROFILE.


	3. Cómo me gusta mi vida,

Capítulo 3: Cómo me gusta mi vida, (y las vecinas de abajo)

Harry se despertó desorientado, viendo un techo que no le era familiar. Una masa de pelo blanco se abalanzó contra él, tumbándolo de nuevo en la cama mientras su cara sufría un ataque a base de lametazos,

-¡Colmillo! ¡abajo!... ¡he dicho que abajo! – protestó Harry mientras intentaba sacarse a Colmillo de encima.

-Creo que no esta por la labor- dijo Merlín, viendo como Colmillo se acurrucaba en el regazo de Harry y emitía un bostezo canino.

-Buenos días, abuelo – dijo Harry, mientras decía esto, Harry se sacaba como podía a Colmillo de encima, se levantaba de la cama, se rascaba el trasero, se dirigía al frigorífico para hacerse el desayuno – Mierda…. está vacío – en ese momento las tripas de Harry rugieron.

-Tendrás que salir a desayunar – Dijo Merlín

-Dime algo que no sepa – contestó Harry

-Acaba de llegar una lechuza de Gringotts con todos los papeles de tu emancipación por la muerte de tu padrino, la moto de Sirius está en la cochera, las llaves en el recibidor, y –agregó Merlín – Colmillo está empezando a tener hambre teniendo en cuenta como se está comiendo tus zapatillas.

-¡Colmillo!

Después de ducharse, Harry bajó a la calle a por el desayuno con Colmillo mordisqueándole la cordonera, compró unos perritos calientes en un puesto ambulante y los dos devoraron sus respectivas porciones sentados en el césped de un parque cercano, Victoria Park.

-Harry – dijo Merlín

-Dime abuelo

-Esta mañana harás las compras en el mundo muggle, yo mientras tengo que rellenar unos papeles para poderte llevar a Camelot- dijo Merlín

-Sí, lo que tú digas abuelo – dijo extrañado Harry

-y hazme un favor, la primera parada que sea para comprar ropa- replicó Merlín antes de cortar el enlace mental.

-…., ¿eso fue una indirecta?

Harry fue a Topshop en Oxford Street, y allí con tarjeta en mano y la recomendaciones de la encargada, renovó su armario llenándolo de lo más in del momento, incluido varios pantalones de cuero, chaquetas, ropa deportiva, deportivas de primera marca, etc.

Agotado de tanto probarse ropa, se dirigió de nuevo a su apartamento, una vez allí, dejó a Colmillo en el jardín, se puso unos pantalones de cuero, una camiseta azul, una cazadora de cuero negra, unas RayBan y una pulsera de cuero en la muñeca derecha, dándole aspecto de rebelde con cara de ángel, cogió las llaves de la moto, y bajó al garaje, al lado de la moto de Sirius, una Harley Davidson Big Twins Evolution de 1340 cc, encontró un Jaguar Sovereing de color negro y un Ferrari 550 Maranello de color rojo, ambos relucientes y pidiendo a gritos que los llevaran a quemar asfalto.

Sacó la moto a la calle y con un poderoso rugido del motor salió al tráfico de Victoria Park Road, dirigiéndose a Tottenham Court Road, el centro de las compras tecnológicas de Londres. Una vez allí, aparcó la moto y entró a la primera tienda de informática que vio, dentro y viendo que no había ninguna dependienta, decidió darse prisa y encargó un ordenador con las piezas mas modernas, un reproductor de CD, con un disco que le llamó la atención "From the Muddy Banks of the Wishkah" de Nirvana, después de comprarse algún capricho más, Harry salió a un callejón que se encontraba a media manzana de allí para sacar su varita y encoger las bolsas, para después arrancar la moto y dirigirse por Falconberg Court, pasando por Soho Square hasta Gothic Road. Allí se dirigió a una pequeña tienda de suministros de gimnasios para encargar maquinas de musculación para enviárselas a su casa en Ruthven Sreet. Regresó a su casa, comprando un saco de comida para perros para Colmillo y una ración de fish&chips en un puesto cercano para él.

En su casa, comprobó el apetito voraz de Colmillo, dijo:

-Chico, creía que era imposible pero has superado a Ron a la hora de devorar comida- mientras veía como su perro no masticaba la comida, la engullía directamente, mencionando a Ron se acordó de que hoy era el día en que tocaba mandar la carta a la "Orden del pollo a la brasa", como la llamaba cariñosamente.

"Hola Moony, ¿Cómo estás, yo estoy bastante mejor, bastante animadito desde lo que tú ya sabes. Antes de que te me asustes y vengas corriendo creyendo que estoy bajo el Imperius, te diré que todo es obra y gracia de unas chicas que se han mudado aquí al lado, que están…., y que al parecer están interesadas en mí, y tampoco les voy a decir que no porque sería como una ofensa para Padfoot, bueno, con todo esto comprenderás que NO tengo ninguna gana de salir de aquí. Así que no os molestéis es venir a recogerme porque no pienso irme.

Cariños, Harry.

PD. Dale saludos a Ron, Hermione, Ginny y los demás.

PDD. Dile a Hermione que siiiiiiiii, que ya estoy haciendo los deberes.

PDDD.¡NO VENGAIS A POR MÍ!"

PDDDD. Adjunto un caramelo de limón, dáselo al viejo de parte mía (no quieras saber por qué)

**Londres, a un kilómetro de la casa de Harry, Grimauld Place, Nº 11.**

Remus Lupin se hallaba confortablemente sentado en su sillón favorito en la biblioteca leyendo un libro mientras esperaba la llegada de Hedwig, repentinamente unos picotazos en la ventana lo sacaron de su sillón y de su nerviosismo.

-Hedwig, al fin. ¿Qué noticias me traes de Harry? – inquirió mientras abría nerviosamente la carta.

Una enorme barba blanca (ya sabéis quien es ¿no?) se movía mientras su propietario chupaba alegremente un caramelo de limón (ahora si sabéis quien es) cuando se dirigía a la biblioteca para preguntarle al su últimamente desanimado ex-alumno Remus Lupin si había recibido la carta de Harry, cuando se topó con una imagen que le sorprendió; Remus Lupin, ex-merodeador, imagen de la seriedad, desternillándose en el suelo bajo la mirada suspicaz de una lechuza blanca.

-Imagino, que esa es la carta de Harry – dijo mientras le miraba por encima de sus gafas de media luna.

-Sí…., es… esta – repuso Lupin jadeante tras la risa sufrida anteriormente.

-¿Y cómo está el muchacho?

-Me atrevería a decir que mejor que nunca – dijo Lupin

-¿Y eso?

-Digamos que está recuperando el recuerdo de los Merodeadores.

-Bien, ¿algo más?

-Sí, te envía este caramelo de limón

-Genial, se me habían acabado. Umm, que rico parece estar……

-¿Estás bien Albus? – preguntó saliendo detrás del Profesor Dumbledore, pues este había salido corriendo a la cocina mientras se ponía más y más rojo.

-Ya entiendo a lo que te referías de los Merodeadores – dijo bebiendo un enorme vaso de agua, mientras Remus lo miraba desconcertado – el caramelo… estaba relleno de tabasco.

**Londres, Ruthven Street, Nº 5, ático.**

Harry se desternillaba al imaginarse la cara de su querido director al comerse su "regalito" bajo la atenta mirada de Colmillo que seguía comiéndose sus zapatillas. El sonido del timbre lo levantó al suelo, al abrir la puerta se encontró con Michelle y Rachel asombradas de verle allí.

-¡James, menuda sorpresa- gritaron las dos alborozadas.

- Puedo opinar lo mismo miladys – respondió Harry con su sonrisa de conquistador al ataque marca Potter-Black – ¿puedo saber a que se debe esta inesperada, aunque no por ello deja de ser encantadora, visita?

-James, no me seas tonto. Somos tus vecinas del piso de abajo y veniamos a ver quien era el nuevo. Fue toda una sorpresa verte a ti – repuso Rachel.

-Bueno, nosotras nos bajamos, y ya sabes que cualquier cosa que necesites, incluso si te sientes… solo, nos tienes a nosotras abajo – dijo Michelle con una sonrisa picara.

Harry soltó un suspiro afectado, mientras besaba sus manos y dijo- Miladys, será todo un honor teneros como vecinas. Y qué pedazo de vecinas – añadió cuando a estaba dentro de su casa apoyado en la puerta.

-Caramba tigre, te dejo solo medio día y ya tienes a dos en el bote al mismo tiempo – contestó Merlín.

-Abuelo, para ya con eso.

-Vengo a decirte que nos iremos a Camelot dentro poco, el 1 de Agosto.

-OK

-Por cierto… - dijo Merlín

-¿Sí?

-No sabía que te fueran los menás a truá (ménage à trois), tigre – contesto con una sonrisa picarona Merlín.

-¡Abuelo!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Moony aparece escudada tras el ordenador con una sonrisita nerviosa.

Lo siento, lo siento, sé que me he retrasado mucho con este cap y encima es muyyyyy cortito, pero el estreno de Piratas del Caribe 2, más la apendicitis, más la ostia que metí haciendo parkour (que me dejó con más puntos en el cuerpo que los que le quita el pelograso de Snape a Harry y con el brazo roto), más los examenes, me quitaron mucho tiempo para seguir escribiendo '.

Pero bueno aquí estoy, con una casi cicatriz en forma de rayo en la frente (XD, es en serio), con este cap nuevo .

PD. Daniel, ¿te importa que te agregue a mi msn, no sabes como me subió el animo tu review.

Pedro, bienvenido al fic.


	4. Preludio a una tormenta

Preludio a una tormenta

**París. Cuartel General de los mortífagos europeos. 15 de Julio. 16:00 h.**

Un hombre rubio se paseaba con cierto nerviosismo por la inminente llegada de su señor para aprobar la nueva base de operaciones europea.

-¡Lucius! – gritó una mujer morena provocando el sobresalto del hombre.

-Lestrange – gruñó por lo bajo - espero que tengas un buen motivo para importunarme.

-¿Nervioso, cuñadito? – dijo irónicamente Bellatrix – no entiendo por qué. Ahhh, si ya me acuerdo, quizás es porque fuiste derrotado por una pandilla de mocosos que no han acabado el colegio. ¿Qué tal Azkaban?

-No me provoques – siseó Malfoy.

-Guarda esos colmillos, serpiente rastrera – susurró Bellatrix – te recuerdo que estás en una posición muy precaria, y estaría encantada de tirarte por el precipicio. El Lord ha llegado – dijo en un tono de voz más fuerte – nos espera en su salón.

Un ser con apariencia reptiliana y ojos rojos acariciaba la cabeza de la serpiente que trepaba por el respaldo del sillón de piedra.

-M-mi señor – dijo entrando un hombre bajito con espasmos.

-Dime Colagusano – respondió Voldemort.

-Han llegado los que mando llamar, mi Lord

-Hazlos pasar – dijo Voldemort – Ah, y Colagusano

-Si, mi Lord.

-Ya te he dicho que no me gusta que entres sin llamar¡Crucio! – dijo riéndose de los gestos de dolor de Colagusano.

-Mi señor – dijeron Bellatrix y Malfoy entrando al salón en donde se encontraba.

-Bien, mis "queridos" vasallos – siseó Voldemort – tenéis una nueva misión, quiero que vayáis a Egipto a buscar un libro muy valioso, El libro de los Muertos, por supuesto me refiero al autentico, no el que esos estúpidos muggles encontraron. Con ese libro, Anubis y su ejército estarán bajo mi poder.

-Partimos enseguida, mi lord – respondieron los dos al unísono.

-Lucius, quédate un momento – cuando Bellatrix salió, Voldemort continuó hablando – Bien Lucius, el lugar que escogiste como cuartel esta bien, excepto por una cosa.

-¿Cuál, mi señor?

-Con lo grande que es París…. ¡¿Tenías que escoger precisamente Disneylandia?! – bramó Voldemort - ¡Colagusano!

-¿Mi lord?

-¡¿Eso es una camiseta de Mickey Mouse?!

**Londres. Ruthven Street, Casa de Harry.**

- ¡Crystallus Habenae! – gritó Harry mientras un látigo de hielo aparecía de su mano para destrozar dos muñecos que se encontraban a dos metros de distancia.

-Bien hecho, esta maldición ya la dominas – dijo Merlín – Almuerza algo y dale de comer a Colmillo, que no para de aullarle al frigorífico.

Harry sonrió mientras, le echaba la comida a Colmillo y se preparaba un sándwich, soltó unas risitas al acordarse de su visita al Callejón Knockturn…

Un encapuchado vestido de negro entró en el Caldero Chorreante, provocando el sobresalto y el temor de los parroquianos del bar. Ignorando las miradas de temor que les dirigían los que se encontraban en el bar pasó a la parte trasera del bar, ingresando en el Callejón Diagon hasta llegar al Callejón Knockturn. Una vez allí se dirigió al único local que conocía de su visita accidental en su segundo año, Borgin y Burkes, con un carraspeo despertó al señor Burkes, que estaba roncando suavemente en su sillón.

-Largo de aquí mocoso.

-Señor Burkes, quisiera comprar ciertos artículos de…, digamos dudosa legalidad.

-Aquí no vendo nada ilegal – dijo Burkes

-Lastima, el Sr. Malfoy lamentará profundamente su falta de colaboración.

-Soy todo oídos – dijo Burkes.

-Necesito todos los libros de magia negra que tenga, tanto elemental como avanzada y también los que se encuentren en la frontera de magia negra y blanca.

-No te quedas a medias tintas¿eh muchacho?, aquí tengo varios libros que te interesaran, pasa por aquí – dijo mostrándole un pasaje secreto detrás de una estantería.

-"Maldiciones imperdonables del mundo: cuales son y como contrarrestarlas", "Compendio universal de las artes oscuras", "Cómo utilizar el elemento oscuro sin volverse loco"¡je!, este le hubiera venido bien a Tommy, "Legeremancia y Oclumancia"… me los llevo todos – dijo satisfecho Harry, antes de que dos viejos volúmenes desparramados en un rincón le llamaran la atención – Dígame Sr. Burkes, esos dos libros de allí¿qué son? – preguntó extrañado.

-En realidad, no lo sé, están en esta tienda desde la fundación de la misma y nadie ha conseguido entender lo que pone y menos aún abrirlos.

-Harry, muchacho, cómpralos – dijo nervioso Merlín.

-¿De que son?

-Uno de ellos es de magia élfica antigua, la más poderosa de todas y el otro es una colección que yo mismo escribí cuando sentí que llegaba mi hora.

-Me los llevo – dijo Harry sobresaltando a un Sr. Burkes ajeno a la conversación mantenida entre Harry y Merlín.

-Bien joven, en total serán… sí, 3000 galeones

-Aquí tienes 5000 y yo no he estado jamás aquí ¿entendido?

-Por supuesto

Harry salió de Borgin y Burkes, más adelante se encontró con una armería lo que le extrañó, pues los magos no usaban armas muggles así que decidió entrar. Paseando entre rifles de asalto, pistolas y armas blancas, Harry se sobresalto al oír un carraspeo.

-Buenos días pequeñín – Harry ni se molestó por eso, pues el que le hablaba era un hombre mayor, de al menos 2 metros.

-Ejem, sí, buenos dias – dijo mirando hacía arriba.

-Bien pequeñín ¿Qué buscas?

-Cualquier tipo de arma que sirva para luchar en desventaja numérica

-Ven conmigo- le dijo guiándole al mostrador – esto te servirá … ¡ah! Y esto también – murmuraba rebuscando en los cajones – bien pequeñin, supongo que provienes del mundo muggle y no te daré una explicación detallada sobre estas armas porque estoy seguro de que las conoceras. Esto, es un AKM bulgaro, la mejor arma desarrollada por un muggle, puedes meterla debajo de un lago que seguirá disparando. Este otro, es una pistola FiveseveN Tactical, es capaz de atravesar un chaleco antibalas, cubierto de ropa resistente y seguidamente penetrar 9 mm de gelatina balística y es muy precisa. Estas dos armas tienen la capacidad de poderse cargar con balas de plata liquida.

-…wow…

-¿Algo más pequeñín?-inquirió el hombre.

-No, gracias, creo que con esto me sobro…de momento

-¡Ese es el espíritu, muchacho!-proclamó-…por cierto son 2000 galeones.

-De acuerdo- respondió Harry con cara de no saber en donde se había metido….

-¡HARRY!

-¡¿Eh¡Joder abuelo, para la próxima no me pegues esos sustos!- gritó Harry

-Nah¿y que te iba a pasar¿darte un infarto?, si es que los jóvenes de hoy en dia no tenéis ni idea de los que es la perversión, digo la diversión…tantos magijuegos y tanto quidditch os estan atrofiando la mente, si es que teneis que salir a la calle y gastar bromas que desarrolla tanto vuestro ingenio como vuestra velocidad de huida… Aaah, en mis tiempos….

-Abueeelooo-suspiro Harry cansinamente

-En mis tiempos todo era más difícil, había que esforzarse por conseguir las cosas, no como ahora que os lo dan todo hecho, y pensar que ahora os entretenéis con los magijuegos esos, con lo bien que me lo pasaba yo corriendo detrás de doncellas y veelas y escapando de maridos celosos y cotorras de honor…

-¡ABUELO!-gritó Harry

-¡¿Eh¡Joder hijo, para la próxima no me pegues esos sustos!

-¡¿y que te iba a pasar darte un infarto?!

-Por ejemplo

-¡Te recuerdo que estas muerto!

-…huy…qué fallo…

-Anda, dejalo¿Qué querias?-preguntó Harry resignado

-…….Anda….¡pues se me ha olvidado!- exclamó Merlín mientras Harry se caía de espaldas.

**Ciudad sin determinar. En un país sin determinar. En hora y fechas no determinadas aún.**

Una negra silueta se erguía imponente en un sillón de cuero, intimidando a unos aurores que se hallaban en la oficina.

-Quiero que partáis ahora mismo a Egipto, me han llegado reportes de actividad mortífaga en esa zona. Y quiero reportes diariamente y sin falta. ¿entendido?- habló la silueta.

-¡Señor, sí señor!- gritaron (más por miedo que por otra cosa) los aurores mientras se desaparecían.

-Señor- habló una secretaria – llamada por la línea 3.

-Respondela tú- hablo la silueta- y recuerda no dar información acerca de nuestro paradero.

-Sí, señor. _Al habla Morgana Smith, de la oficina secreta de lucha antimortífaga situada Soho Square, Londres. ¿Dígame?_

-Dios mío- murmuró la silueta mientras negaba con la cabeza.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Volví, aunque no se cuando regresare de nuevo porque entre el pluriempleo y los estudios me estan matando¿quien me iba a decir que me iban a matar en la uni?. U.U en fin espero que os guste este nuevo capitulo y ya sabeis dudas o sugerencias en el review o a mi correo.

PD. Se me olvidaba, definitivamente va a ser un harry/OC¿Cuándo saldrá?, mas pronto que tarde y ¿Qué quien es?, a su momento todo llegara.

PDD. ¿y quien carajo es la silueta negra?...

Ahhh…. misterio…

Un besazo Moony.


End file.
